


Lies

by Hakumade_otaku_des



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ball, Multi, Ninja?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakumade_otaku_des/pseuds/Hakumade_otaku_des
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel invited lizzie to a ball , and she dragged you along since you are her younger sister . But than your dress ripped</p><p>(there isn't really much of a plot in this = =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

 Your chariot arrived at the front of the phantomhive manor , the earl is hosting a ball today  and as lady elizabeth's younger sister slash her bodyguard as requested by the earl , you were dragged here with her.

You are a very skilful ninja , trained by no other than yourself . Since you have no interest in doing girly/boring stuff your sister wants you to do , you always escape into the forest and train yourself.

You were very bored . The earl always acts nice around your annoying sister and acts like such a jerk around you and always order you around . You also knows his secret about the demon butler , he used that to blackmail you , saying he would murder lizzie if you don't do what he says .

You glanced out at the night sky , it is a cloudy night and there was no stars in the sky.  
You looked down at the dress you are wearing , picked out by your sister of course 

Pink.

You slightly twitch your eyebrows and decided to not pay too much attention to it.

After all , who would care for the dirty roots of the tree , when you could enjoy the beauty of the tree instead?

Lizzie is delighted and is ranting on about her new pink dress  she is wearing since the chariot took off . 

You glanced at her and try to make out what she is saying.

...

No point. You don't understand a word of it

The chariot door swung open , the maid hurried out and helped your sister down from the chariot , she turned to help you too . But you cut her off

' I'm not a child , I can get out by myself . Thank you very much '  
Your voice sounded sarcastic but the maid did not notice , or she did? . She just smiled and nodded politely

You jumped out of the chariot , but the skirt of your ugly dress got caught in the frame of the window and ripped

'aaaaah!'   
Cried lizzie , as she looked at the dress  
'w... What to do?? __-sama's dress is now ripped! This is bad!'  
The maid cried , you sighed   
'it's fine Paula , I can wait in the chariot . You can go enjoy the ball'  
You answered , praying for them to let you be and go to there stupid ball with the stupid earl  
'nonsense!'  
Lizzie answered as she took your hand   
'we could just ask Ciel for a new dress!'  
She smiled , the maid's eyes glistened as she clapped with joy , probably appreciating her master's smart/dumbness  
You groaned quietly as she dragged you into the manor.

'I see , so the situation is bad huh?'  
Said the earl after hearing the situation  
'so , then Sebastian , go prepare __ a dress . And I shall escort her to the changing room'  
He ordered the demon butler and practically dragged you out of the room by giving you the 'follow me now , or she dies' stare . You quickly got up and walked with him,

-on the way to the dressing room-

'so earl , I never knew you would have women's clothes in your mansion'  
You taunt and grinned slyly  
'and I never knew you like such cute clothes '  
He answered  
Knowing it is a lie , You trembled with anger , trying your best to not punch him in the face

'so you're a fan of crossdressing? I bet you'll look cute in girl's clothes!'  
You replied , not willing to lose the argument   
He nodded  
'that's because I look good in every clothes'  
Your blood is boiling and you are trying so hard to not murder the boy  
'But there is people who doesn't look good no matter what clothes they put on themselves '  
He added , grinning at you 

You both entered the dressing room

'you really do hate me do you?'  
You said , sitting down on the chair to wait for the demon butler with your dress  
'...'  
strangely , there was no reply   
You looked at the noble earl and saw that he was looking away from you  
What's up with him?? , you thought

The door opened and the butler entered the dressing room  
'please don't tell me you're going to give me a pink dress again'  
You said , the butler smiled softly   
'no , lady__ I figured pink doesn't fit your personality '  
He answered

Thank goodness!

The demon tied a blindfold on his eyes , covering it  
You sighed and closed your eyes  

'I couldn't think of a colour that actually suits me'  
You told him , he laughed a bit as you felt you dress being slipped off and the cool of fabric from the new dress 

'it is now done , lady__ '  
He said    
You opened your eyes and turned to look at yourself in the mirror

Black.

'I...it's ... Beautiful , thank you'  
You turned to the butler , actually appreciating his existence   
He smiled and turned to his master , still looking away  
'what do you think? Young master?'  
He asked

The earl turned around and when he caught sigh of you , looked down on his feet

'it's alright , I guess'  
You thought for a second that you saw him blushing , but you figured it was probably your imagination

'you should return to the ball '  
The earl said , lifting his head up , revealing the expression you hated the most , the ' I am earl Ciel phantomhive , I rule and everybody else sucks' expression.  
'can't I stay here? , I'll do my job , I promise! I'll do my job! I'll keep watching over lizzie from somewhere faraway!! Please??'  
You pleaded   
'no , lizzie will be wondering where you are if I returned without you , and your parents will too'  
He cruely answered  
'but nobody cares if I'm dead or alive anyway...'  
You mumbled 

-ballroom-

'eeeeeeeeh????? That dress isn't cute at all!! '  
Lizzie exclaimed as soon as she saw your dress  
'and your dress looks like an overweight peacock'  
You replied , not realising what you've just said  
'hm? What did you just say? Say it again please?'  
Luckily lizzie did not hear you properly , you realised what you have said and changed it quickly  
'um... I said if a dress was made to look like a peacock it would be nice'  
You answered quickly  
Perhaps the earl happened to hear you , since he looked at you and laugh a bit  
'eeeh? A peacock? Hmmm , I'm not sure __..'  
Lizzie said

The band started playing and people were gathering at the dance floor , you sighed and planned to sneak out before any annoying person asks you to dance . Since you're not confidence enough to dance in public yet 

You gazed at the earl , he probably will dance with lizzie , again

He seems to notice you , so you quickly looked away  
He's coming over to you , oh no , please no

Somewhere deep in your heart , you were secretly hoping he would ask you to dance .   
But that is impossible . You smiled softly . It hurts to think like that .

He finally came over to you  
'I do what I need to do'  
He said , and walked over to lizzie and asked her to dance with him

Meanie .

Wait? Why are you upset because that jerk would not dance with you??  
Arghhhhh , you shook your head violently

You quietly walked over to the door , and quickly ran outside and away

-phantomhive manor back garden-

You sat down at the fountain , the escape was a success   
You looked at the moon , visible now and shiver because of the cold of the night

You gazed at the moon for a long time , spacing out since there is nothing you could actually do out here.

Suddenly you felt something being put on you , it was a black shawl , matching your dress   
You looked back , expecting the demon butler or the dumb maid Paula , but you found...

'earl? What are you doing here?'  
You asked ,puzzled  
'well , lizzie was worried about you so I...'  
'again?'  
You cut him off  
'what?'  
He asked   
'every single thing you talk about is lizzie , everything you do is for lizzie , I know you are fiancées but don't act too damn obvious!'  
You exploded , tears started rolling down your cheek , you wiped it away with the back of your hand

'the truth hurts , doesn't it?'  
He replied as he sat down beside you on the fountain  
'...'  
You did not replied  
'I don't love her'  
He said   
'what?'  
You exclaimed  
'love is foolish , and I have no time for that . I find her annoying as hell'  
He continued  
'everything you say is a lie anyway'  
You mumbled , he sighed  
'I did what I needed to , act like a good fiancée to keep up my reputation'  
He explained

'earl'  
You whispered  
'hm?'  
'do you hate me?'  
You asked.   
'I... I never said that'  
He whispered and quickly shuffled away 

You stand there , staring at space , assuring yourself what you heared was true   
He doesn't hate me afterall... You thought 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

I have this weirded habit of putting too much punctuation on my works haha XP oh , and I absolutely have no idea why Ciel would ask the reader to protect lizzie when he  threaten to kill her anyway haha XD

I'm the worst writer in history = =


End file.
